Dear Diary
by Catalina H
Summary: Follow two girls on their journey for truth, love, and hope for the future. starts in PoA
1. Breakaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's rights, characters, or anything like that. I'm just a fan who got a story in her head. No copyright infringement intended. Harry Potter, and everything in it, and the songs and lyrics I use in this story, all belong to their respective owners. I DON'T OWN IT! This is just for fun, and I'm not making any money off of it.**

**A/N: OK, this story is a little different than any other story I've done. It focuses on these two teenage girls, and will follow them through their last few years at Hogwarts, maybe a little after, depending on how everything works out. Some chapters, such as this one, will have one of the girls performing a song. At the end of the chapter there will be a disclaimer giving credit to where I got the song and lyrics from. All of the chapters will be in two parts, first being what happens, second being an entry in one of the girls' diary, hence the name of the story. Anyway, enjoy this first chapter!  
**

* * *

Dear Diary...

"Breakaway"

A beautiful light skinned, dark blonde-haired teenager, no more than fifteen, walked into the club. It was late afternoon so there weren't too many people in there yet. She looked up on the stage to see another teenager of the same age, also beautiful but with long wavy dark brown hair and an olive complexion. The other teenager saw her and smiled, holding up one finger. The blonde nodded and leaned against the wall as her friend began to sing.

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I'd pray

I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

Make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget all the ones that I love.

I'll take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jetplane

Far away

And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

Make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget all the ones that I love.

I'll take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging with revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

Gotta keep movin on movin on

Fly away

Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

Take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Breakaway

Break away"

As she finished singing, what few people were in there clapped, and the brunette girl said a few words to the band before making her way over to the blonde.

"Hey Sid! You ready?" she greeted with a smiled. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah Charlie. Mum wants us home in a half hour."

"Okey-doke." Charlie, the brunette girl, said something to the bartender, who nodded and waved at the girls. "Alright Sidney, let's go!" Sidney, the blonde, chuckled at her friend, but nodded and they left.

-X-

"MUM! We're home!" Sidney called when she and Charlie walked into the little suburban home.

"In the kitchen!"

The girls made there way through the living room into the relatively small kitchen, where a woman in her early thirties with light blonde hair was fixing plates of food.

"Mm... Smells good Mrs. E!" Charlie commented.

"Ack! You're going to ruin your supper," the woman scolded playfully, smacking Charlie's hand away when she reached to pick some food off the plate. Charlie grinned innocently, and the woman just chuckled, shaking her head.

"Where's Roger and Jenny?" Sidney questioned, looking around.

"They should be -"

"Did I hear someone calling?" a man asked playfully as he entered the back door, carrying a seven year old brown-haired girl, who giggled when he tickled her. Sidney and Charlie looked at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes. "So, did you guys have fun at the park?" the man, Roger, asked the girls.

"Yes," they answered.

"Can I go next time? Pleeeease!" the little girl, Jenny, pleaded. The girls chuckled.

"Sorry squirt, we leave for school tomorrow, remember?" Charlie answered sympathetically, ruffling Jenny's hair as they sat down at the table. Jenny pouted, causing Sidney and Charlie to laugh.

"Hey babe, you need any help?" Roger offered, kissing the woman lightly on the cheek.

"No thanks, just carry these over to the girls."

"Hey Mum, when are we leaving for the station in the morning?" Sidney inquired as Roger joined them at the table.

"Uh...Ten. We wanna leave early in case there's a lot of traffic. Why are you so anxious anyway?"

"Oh come on Tracy, they're just excited to get back and see their friends," Roger answered for them, causing both Sidney and Charlie to snort in disagreement. "Or, maybe boyfriends." Sidney rolled her eyes, but Charlie smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm still going to miss you guys," Tracy admitted as she joined the others at the table.

"Me too!" Jenny agreed chipperly.

"Aw, we'll miss you too squirt!" Charlie assured her. "And you too Mrs. E!" she added quickly when Tracy sent her a playful scowl.

"We have OWLs this year too, so it's going to be harder," Sidney stated.

"Please, don't remind me," Charlie whined causing Sidney to roll her eyes. Tracy chuckled and Roger shook his head, but with a smile.

-X-

"So, how excited are you?" Charlie asked as they got ready for bed.

"I'm excited," Sidney admitted. "But, I will miss Mum and Jenny."

"What about Roger?"

"What about him?" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sid, I know you don't like him, but you shouldn't try to make his life hell. He hasn't done anything that bad yet."

"Are you defending him?" Sidney snapped.

"No Sid, I'm not. I'm on your side no matter what...I just think he's nicer than a lot of stepdads so you shouldn't constantly attack him." Sidney looked down.

"Right, sorry." Charlie shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to get back to school." Sidney chuckled.

"And Ryan?..."

"Oh, shut up! I'm over him."

"You slept with him!"

"So?"

"Jeez, Char... You can really be a slut sometimes, you know that?" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, why, because I've slept with three different guys and I'm only fifteen?"

"No, because you slept with them before the third date."

"Oh. Well, so what? You know, it wouldn't kill you to have a date once in a while either." Sidney made a fake, playful aghast face, and threw her pillow at Charlie. "Hey! I was just saying..."

"Yeah, well I can't help it if I'm just not interested," she mumbled. Charlie sighed exasperatedly as she tossed the pillow back.

"Sid, you could have any guy you want, you're gorgeous. You just don't want the hassle of a relationship." Sidney shrugged.

"So?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Hence why I never went on third dates with those guys, they'd think we were serious or something." Sidney shook her head.

"You're crazy Charlie." Charlie smiled.

"I know, and you love me for it." Both girls bust out laughing.

"Hey, you girls 'bout ready for bed?" Tracy questioned as she entered the room.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Night Mrs. E," Charlie told her, giving her a hug before climbing up onto the top bunk.

"Night Mum," Sidney told her, giving her a hug before crawling into her bed.

"Goodnight girls, sleep tight," Tracy told them, turning out the light and shutting the door on her way out.

"Hey Sid?..." Charlie started, lying on her back, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

"Yeah?..."

"Goodnight." Sidney smiled into the darkness.

"Night Charlie."

-----

_Dear Diary..._

_Well, today was interesting. Mine and Charlie's last day of summer before heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I can't believe we're getting ready to start our fifth year! It seems like only yesterday that we were eleven year olds meeting for the first time on the train._

_I was so happy when me and Charlie got into the same house! We'd gotten along great on the train, she forced me out of my shyness, and I'm glad she did because she's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her. In all honesty, I don't know what she'd do without me either._

_Charlie was great in the club today though! I'm so happy she finally found a way to express herself that doesn't involve paint everywhere. And she's great at it! I think she'll go far with her music career, that is if she ever starts letting people know about it. So far, I'm the only one she's ever told about her music, the people at the club don't even know her name._

_I'm going to miss Jenny when I'm at school. I know she thinks that because me and Charlie are so close, and like sisters, that that leaves her out of the loop, but me and Charlie both love her. Jenny may only be my half-sister, and I may not like her dad, but I love her. Thankfully, since I'm at school most of the year, I don't find her as annoying as most kids find their younger siblings. I'm sure that if I was around her all the time, she'd drive me up the wall. She's too enthusiastic for her own good sometimes, but I still love her._

_I know Mum was hoping that maybe this summer would be when I finally start to see Roger as my father, but she's not that lucky. He's a great guy, honestly, but that and the fact that Mum married him when I was one and that he's Jenny's father doesn't make him mine. I may not know who my father is (not my fault since Mum won't tell me), but I won't let Roger see that as an opening for him to step into the role. Charlie thinks that I'm too hard on him, and she's probably right, but she still backs me up in however I decide to handle it. I shouldn't have snapped at her earlier when she pointed out how hard I was being on him, she was right. He is nicer than a lot of stepdads, especially hers. At least Roger doesn't beat me, he'd never hurt anyone unless they were a danger to him or his family._

_Sometimes it surprises me how well Charlie handles her family situation...I'm glad she finally got out of that house, even though the circumstances totally sucked. I have noticed she seems a lot happier since she moved in with us though. Whether she realizes it or accepts it or not, Charlie is part of our family now. Which works out great cause we've always seemed like sisters anyway._

_I can't wait for school tomorrow! If I do well enough on my OWLs, though I'm sure I will, I'll be able to continue to pursue my dream of being a healer. Madam Pomfrey has even agreed to let me help her out some this year, to give me some experience. Charlie says I'm crazy, and taking on too much, but I don't care. Besides, I've got her to help me, and even if she pretends like she won't and teases me I know she'll always be there to help me, just like I'll always be there to help her._

_I wonder if this year I'll finally say yes when Martin asks me out. He's had a crush on me since second year, and finally got up the nerve to ask me out last year, but I wasn't ready for a relationship. I can't help it, I'm not like Charlie, I'm not outgoing or charismatic or very willing to take chances. Charlie's the one who brings me out of my shell, and I love her for it, but I don't know if I'm ready to open up my heart. I can't be like Charlie is when it comes to relationships, I can't keep it casual and...to put it crudely...physical. I want a real relationship, with someone I can talk to, have fun with, and yes, be slightly physical with, but I don't know if I'm ready to take that risk. _

_OK well, it's time to go to sleep. Charlie's telling me if I don't go to sleep now and end up falling asleep on the train tomorrow she'll put Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans up my nose. I believe her too. So, goodnight!_

_Sidney

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try to have an update up soon. I've already started on the next chapter, but I'm also starting back to work this week so who knows how much time I'll be able to devote to writing. Anyway, this story is going to focus on Sidney and Charlie, and even though the diary is Sidney's you'll still see some moments with Charlie where Sidney isn't there, just like you'll see moments where it's just Sidney. Anyway, hope you liked it, and reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I'd love to get some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: The song is "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, and I got the lyrics off of the lyrics007 website  
**


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the books, characters, anything like that, etc. My story does take place in the same time as the books though, so I do reference events in the books, or in some cases use parts of the book. The parts of my story that come directly from the book will be underlined so there is no confusion. For the current part of my story the underlined portions will be coming from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I DO NOT OWN THESE PARTS! The underlined portion comes from the book, and I don't own that. No copyright infringement is intended. Credit for the books, and everything else Harry Potter, goes to their respective owners. **

**A/N: OK, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Back to School

"OK, do we have everything?" Sidney questioned as her and Charlie were looking over their trunks one last time.

"Uh...books?"

"Check."

"Quills, parchment, and any and all other school supplies?"

"Check."

"Robes?"

"Check."

"Toiletries?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"UNDERWEAR?" Sidney scowled halfheartedly at Charlie.

"You had your caffeine this morning didn't you?" Charlie grinned like a Cheshire cat. "How on earth did you get caffeine? We've been trying to get you off this addiction of yours." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You act like I don't have my own stash hidden away."

"Where?"

"Forget it. Now do we have underwear? And bras?" Sidney rolled her eyes.

"YES!" Charlie cleared her throat and gave Sidney a pointed look. Sidney sighed dramatically. "Check."

"Great. Well, I think we have everything. Actually, I know we're not forgetting anything, considering we double, triple, and quadruple checked ever day for the past week. You just wanted to be OCD this morning."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Di-"

"GIRLS!" Tracy called up the stairs.

"Coming!"

-X-

"Here we are..." Charlie sighed happily as they got onto the crowded platform. Sidney smiled at her best friend.

"Ready for another year?" Charlie looked over and grinned mischievously.

"Hell yeah." Sidney chuckled.

They loaded their trunks and went to go say goodbye.

"You've got everything, you're not forgetting anything?" Tracy asked worriedly. Charlie smirked.

"Yes Mum, we've got everything," Sidney assured her.

"Oh all right...I'm gonna miss you two!" She pulled both girls into a tight hug.

"Need -"

"To -"

"Breathe -"

"Mum."

"Right, sorry," Tracy mumbled as she released them. Charlie smiled at her.

"We'll miss you too Mrs. E," she assured her, giving her a hug. Tracy smiled.

They said their goodbyes, hugged, and waved one last time before boarding the train.

-X-

As they were making their way through the corridor, the girls ran into a couple boys their age.

"Hey guys," Charlie greeted cheerfully, wrapping an arm around each to give them a quick hug.

"Well, aren't we lucky to run into two beautiful ladies such as yourselves," one of the boys drawled. Sidney rolled her eyes, and Charlie smacked him in the gut playfully.

"Cut it out Greg!"

"Good luck with that," the other boy told Charlie, who was now leaning on Greg, who had his hand on the small of her back. The other boy turned to Sidney. "Hi Sidney. Have a good summer?" Sidney grinned.

"Hey Martin. Yeah, we did. Did you?" He nodded.

"Yeah, not too bad."

"So, you girls have a compartment yet?" Greg inquired.

"No, and we're not sharing with you guys either," Charlie answered. Greg pretended to look offended, while Sidney and Martin chuckled.

"Aw...Why not?" Greg pouted. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Because... You can't keep your hands to yourself," she retorted. Then turned to Martin, and added, "Don't worry, I'm not including you in that. You're a total gentleman." Charlie winked at Sidney, who blushed, but tried to hide it behind her hair. Martin grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks Charlie."

-X-

"Why did you do that?" Sidney demanded when her and Charlie entered their compartment. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You two like each other! Stop trying to deny that, and just go for it." Sidney sighed as they sat down across from each other.

"It's not that simple Charlie."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not you." Charlie pursed her lips.

"I know that! But you and Martin have known each other since first year, you get along great, and you like each other, like _like like_." Sidney sighed.

"I know, and maybe we will get together this year...but I don't want you butting in!" Charlie shrugged.

"OK," she agreed, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

-X-

"So, when am I going to get to hear that one?" Charlie looked up from her notebook.

"When do I get to read your diary?" she shot back. Sidney rolled her eyes.

"End of the week, as always," she grumbled. Charlie looked back down at her notebook.

"And you'll get to read over this one when I'm finished writing it, _as always_." Sidney smirked, and looked out the window at the raging storm.

After a few minutes, they both looked at each other curiously.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage at fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"OK, what's going on?"

"I dunno Sid, you're the one who was looking out the window. Did you see anything?"

"No, just the storm."

"Maybe we broke down?"

"Do you really believe that?" Sidney asked skeptically.

"No. It sounded like we stopped on purpose."

"And it's too early to be there."

"This can't be good," Charlie muttered. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too."

They didn't have to wait too long until the compartment door slid open. A cloaked figure was standing in the doorway.

Sidney looked on the verge of tears, and Charlie was pale and had pulled her knees to her chest, hugging tightly.

Within a few minutes the figure was gone, the lights came back on, and the train began moving again.

"You okay?" Sidney's voice was shaky. Charlie nodded.

"I'm fine." Sidney and Charlie stared at each other for a minute before Charlie reached into her carpetbag. "Here." She tossed Sidney a candy bar.

"Thanks." Sidney took a bite of the chocolate as Charlie began eating one of her own. "I hate dementors." Charlie nodded.

"Me too."

The compartment door opened, causing both girls to jump, and Greg and Martin walked in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Martin told them. The girls shrugged.

"Don't worry about it."

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"We came to make sure you guys are okay," Greg answered as he and Martin sat down.

"How chivalrous of you," Charlie said sarcastically. Martin snickered, and Greg rolled his eyes.

"You must be fine if you still have your sarcasm." Charlie grinned, though only halfheartedly. Sidney just shook her head. "So, wonder what dementors were doing on the train?" Greg mused.

"Isn't it obvious? They were looking for Sirius Black," Sidney pointed out.

"Which is crazy, because honestly...he'd have to be _seriously_ stupid to get on a train full of kids." Charlie had kept a straight face, until Sidney looked at her, and they both bust out laughing. The boys looked at each other, then back at the girls, and shook their heads but joined in the laughter anyway.

-X-

"Come on Sidney! We wanna get there before the feast is over," Charlie joked as she and Sidney made their way to the carriages.

"Oof! Why did you stop? Oh." Sidney had followed Charlie's gaze to the front of the carriage, and sighed. "Come on Charlie..."

Charlie looked over at Sidney, nodded slowly, and they both got into the carriage.

-X-

"We're back," Sidney whispered happily to Charlie as they took their seats at the Ravenclaw house table in the Great Hall. Charlie smiled brightly back at her.

They watched and listened to all the commotion as the students made their way to their respective house tables. Charlie waved at a couple redheads over at the Gryffindor table. Sidney smirked at her.

"Are you going to tease them all year again?" Charlie chuckled.

"No! Only most of it." Sidney chuckled too, shaking her head. "Hey look, Flitwick's doing the sorting this year."

"Wonder where McGonagall is?"

"Dunno."

The sorting started, though the girls were whispering between themselves.

"Hey, check out the new Defense professor." Sidney looked up to the staff table and noticed who Charlie was talking about. He looked rather shabby, especially next to the other teachers. "Does he look familiar to you?"

"Uh..." Sidney looked at the new professor closer. "Yeah, he kinda does. Wonder why?..."

"Dunno. He looks kinda sick though."

"Charlie!"

"What? I was just making an observation." Sidney rolled her eyes.

"Well, have some respect."

"Oh, I definitely have respect for him now." Sidney turned to look at Charlie, who was grinning mischievously. "Look at Snape's face." Sidney turned her attention back toward the staff table, and noticed the look on Snape's face as he stared at the new professor.

"Wow...I don't think I've ever seen him hate anyone _that_ much before."

"Except the Potter kid."

"Oh, yeah. But still...he looks like he loathes the new teacher."

"Well, they probably went to school together, they look about the same age. So, whatever the reason, might have something to do with that." Sidney smirked at Charlie.

"And you _still_ wonder how you got into Ravenclaw?" Charlie quickly put a hand over her mouth, but her stifled laugh could still be heard, though it sounded more like a cough. The girls grinned innocently at their fellow Ravenclaws, who had given them curious looks, except for Greg and Martin, they had just smirked. When the other students turned their attention back to the sorting, Charlie looked back at Sidney.

"_That's_ why I still wonder how I got into Ravenclaw." The girls exchanged smirks, and were shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh, shh..." Charlie sobered up when she followed Sidney's gaze, and noticed the sorting had ended and the headmaster had stood up.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...."

Sidney and Charlie exchanged wary glances.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Charlie groaned quietly, and Sidney gave her a sympathetic look.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Sidney and Charlie looked at each other, then back up at the headmaster. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Sidney and Charlie clapped a little harder though, and noticed some of the Gryffindors did too.

"Does that name sound familiar?" Sidney sighed.

"No, Charlie, it doesn't." Charlie furrowed her brows. "You're not gonna let it go are you?"

"No! It's gonna bug me until I figure it out." Sidney chuckled lightly.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs."

"Thank God!" Sidney smacked Charlie on the arm.

"Charlie!" Charlie just shrugged.

"Well..." Sidney shook her head.

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Sidney and Charlie looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces, and both mouthed, "Hagrid?" But they did join in the applause anyway.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

"Great! I'm starving."

"You're always starving Charlie."

"So?" Sidney just laughed as they dug in.

-X-

As Sidney and Charlie reached their dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower, they both just plopped down onto their beds.

"Phew...I'm exhausted." Charlie chuckled as she sat up.

"I'm wired."

"No you're not. You'll be out as soon as your head hits the pillow." Charlie shrugged as she got up and started looking through her trunk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the twin freaks," a girl taunted as she entered the room with two other girls. Sidney sighed as she sat up on her bed, but Charlie kept looking through her trunk.

"I'm sure you can do better than that, Alison. Otherwise, I don't know how _you_ got into Ravenclaw," Charlie retorted. Sidney snickered as she too got up and started looking through her trunk. Alison looked furious.

"Just stay out of my way Timmins," she warned. "You and Porter just mind your own business!" Sidney snorted.

"Don't we always?"

"Watch the tone Porter."

"Just shut up Alison! You and Caroline and Felicia just go about your normal routine and stay the hell out of our business!" Charlie growled. Alison huffed, but she and the other girls went to their beds and started getting ready for bed. Sidney and Charlie shared an annoyed look before changing into their pajamas and getting in bed.

"Night Sid."

"Night Char."

-----

_Dear Diary..._

_FINALLY! WE'RE BACK! Yes, I'm very excited to be back at Hogwarts. I can't help it. I just love it here, this is like my home, my real home._

_Well, the day started off hectic. (As is usual when coming back to school.). Me and Charlie have had our stuff packed, and rechecking it, for a week, but we, I, wanted to make sure we weren't forgetting anything. I'd hate for Mum to have to send something we forgot, especially if it's something we don't want her seeing. I won't go into detail on that. But, to make the day even crazier, Charlie had also, somehow, managed to get her caffeine in. (She has an addiction to caffeine, and every time she gets it she starts bouncing off the walls, sometimes literally.). So, yeah...the morning was interesting._

_Then on the platform...I THOUGHT MUM WAS GONNA STRANGLE US! I mean, I know she misses us when we're at school, but...come on, was that really necessary? I still love her though!_

_We ran into Greg and Martin on the train. Of course, Charlie and Greg were having their usual flirty banter. (She says he's just her boy toy, personally I think she like likes him. I know he's crushing on her, though most guys are anyway.). Martin was so cute today... OK, yes, I have a crush on him. I'll admit it. The thing is, though, that I'm scared to take it anywhere. He's one of my few friends, and I'd hate to lose that if we didn't work out as a couple. Oh well, not gonna dwell on that now._

_Those dementors on the train...gives me chills just remembering it. I know they were just making sure that Sirius Black wasn't on the train, (Why he'd come to Hogwarts after escaping Azkaban, I have no clue.), but I still hate them! I know Charlie hates them too. Thankfully, we know about them, so it's not like we were unprepared, but we still had to be around them. They make you remember, more like relive actually, your worst memories. For me, that's when Charlie was having a really hard time at home, during second year, and I found her bleeding in the bathroom. She used to cut herself, because she said she'd become so numb to her stepdad beating her that she just wanted to feel something again, make sure she was still alive and not a ghost. It was horrible. Though, thankfully, I convinced her to quit (though she still has to wear long sleeves or arm warmers to cover the scars), and the summer after that her stepdad went to jail (though the why was the hard part, I honestly wasn't sure if Charlie would make it through that). Hence Charlie's worst memory...she remembers the why her stepdad went to jail. Unfortunately, the why was that her little brother, Scotty, died from internal bleeding because their stepdad had beaten him so badly. (that's why Charlie can see the threstrals that pull the carriages) Charlie doesn't like to deal with that, she still feels responsible. I honestly don't know what to do... Hopefully, she won't have to be around the dementors very often. She's been able to move on, and be really happy since then, but I'm afraid that with the dementors making her relive that... I'm not gonna go there. She's strong. And hopefully the dementors will be gone soon. (fingers crossed)_

_It felt so good to get back inside the castle again! I don't know if it's the atmosphere, the time we were away, or just because it's home, but me and Charlie both feel so much more at ease now that we're back. Unfortunately, we still have to share a room with Alison, Caroline, and Felicia, but they'll usually leave us alone if we leave them alone. Me and Charlie don't have that many friends here at Hogwarts. We're friends with Greg and Martin, and Charlie is friendly with the Weasley twins (they're in Gryffindor though, so we don't see them too much), but other than that we don't really have any friends. We're sort of the outcasts. Me...well, anyone can see how I got into Ravenclaw, I'm a bookworm and love to study and love school. Charlie...well, let's just say most people are still scratching their heads over how she got into Ravenclaw. I know it's because she's smart, and really witty, and whether she admits it or not she loves school too. But I'm shy, and she was my first and pretty much only friend, so when I started hanging out with her, I was grouped with her in the "freaks" category. But it doesn't matter. She's my best friend, and she doesn't care what anyone thinks, except for me. She's also got a very charismatic personality that makes her hard to ignore, that plus her gorgeous Spanish looks makes most of the guys drool over her. Though, while she is a flirt and a bit of a slut sometimes, she mainly just teases them. One thing I admire about her when it comes to relationships is that she won't even think about dating a guy unless he likes her for her personality, not just her looks. Anyway..._

_So, Hagrid is a teacher...all I can say about that is...wow. Yeah, that's it. It should be interesting though. And the new DADA professor...Charlie was right, there is something REALLY familiar about him. Too bad neither of us have figured out what that is yet. Maybe we'll figure it out in class..._

_Oh well, I should get to sleep. I wanna be awake during classes tomorrow. Yep, like I suspected, Charlie's already out cold. The thing with her is that a lot of times, when she does get her caffeine, she wears herself down to the point that she'll just collapse. I do that during exam time too. Which I feel sorry for anyone who tries to wake us up. We don't have a very people-friendly attitude when we first wake up. Anyway...Goodnight!_

_Sidney

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Yes, Lupin is going to be a major character in this story, and you'll start seeing him more, starting in the next chapter. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I love getting feedback.  
**


	3. New Teacher

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

New Teacher

"Hello boys," Charlie greeted cheerfully, wrapping an arm around the redheaded twins at the Gryffindor table as she came up behind them. Both smiled brightly when they turned to look at her.

"Well, good morning to you!"

"There's our favorite Ravenclaw!" Charlie chuckled.

"You two crack me up."

"We aim to please," the one on the left said.

"Well, Fred, your goal is achieved." She leaned in, stealing a piece of sausage from Fred's plate. "So, you two gonna kick arse in Quidditch again this year?"

"Of course! What else would we do?" the one on the right said.

"Right you are, George," Fred agreed. Charlie laughed. "You are going to be cheering us on, aren't you?"

"You'd better," George added. Charlie grinned.

"As long as you're not playing Ravenclaw, I will happily scream in your favour." Fred smirked.

"So, does this mean you're finally saying 'yes' to that date?" he inquired suggestively. Charlie smiled, and leaned in closer to him.

"Well, I was...until you said that. Now, you're just going to have to wait," she teased. George chuckled, and Fred pouted.

"Miss Timmins, shouldn't you be over with your house getting your timetable?" Professor McGonagall questioned as she came over. Charlie stood up and smiled at the professor.

"Good morning, professor!" Charlie told her brightly. "I just wanted to come say hello to my favorite Gryffindors, besides yourself of course. And Sidney is getting my schedule for me." Professor McGonagall maintained her stern face, even with Charlie's bouncy behavior. "See." Charlie pointed over to the Ravenclaw table where Sidney held up two pieces of parchment, and gave McGonagall a wave. Professor McGonagall turned back to Charlie.

"Well, then I suggest you go see what class you have first, you wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Charlie smirked.

"I'm never late Professor, Sidney makes sure of that." Charlie was still smiling brightly, and McGonagall just gave her a slight nod before continuing to pass out timetables to Gryffindors. "See you guys later," Charlie told the twins, before returning to the Ravenclaw table.

"Still can't sweet talk McGonagall, huh?" Sidney asked as Charlie sat down by her, grabbing some toast and sausage.

"Nope. I swear she hates me!" Sidney laughed as Charlie took a swig of coffee.

"She doesn't hate you Charlie, she just thinks you don't take anything seriously," Sidney told her. Charlie shrugged.

"But I do!" she replied defensively.

"_I_ know that, but not many other people do. It's just your personality, you're so lively and carefree that people think you just don't -"

"Take anything seriously?"

"Exactly."

"So, how do they explain my grades?"

"You're in Ravenclaw, you're bound to be smart. But being smart doesn't mean you take school seriously."

Charlie sighed, scarfing down some more food before asking, "So, what classes do we have today?" Sidney shook her head at Charlie, who was draining her coffee cup.

"Um...First we have History of Magic-"

"Boring!"

"- then we have Charms-"

"Yay!"

"- After lunch we have Defense -"

"Maybe we can -"

"Charlie!"

"Right, sorry."

"And after Defense we have Ancient Runes."

"Sounds like an interesting day." Sidney smiled.

"Well, let's get to it," she said cheerfully, picking up her knapsack and tugging on Charlie's robes as she stood. Charlie rolled her eyes, eating another piece of sausage before grabbing her knapsack and following Sidney.

-X-

"Could Binns get ANY more boring?" Charlie complained as they came out of History of Magic.

"No," Sidney agreed. "I hate his class. And I love history!"

"At least we have Charms next."

"You really love Charms."

"I can't help it, I just do!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing! I think it's great."

-X-

"Come on Sid," Charlie whined as Sidney pulled her along to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Oh come on! I wanna get there early, and you yourself should be happy! Aren't you the one who's trying to figure out how he's familiar?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"But still nothing. Quit complaining, and come on," Sidney said firmly as they entered the classroom.

"You know, you don't have to be _such_ a bookworm all the time Sid." Charlie paused and looked around, noticing the emptiness. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me! We're the first ones here!" Sidney rolled her eyes as she sat down and pulled out her textbook, quill, ink, and parchment.

Charlie sighed, but sat down by Sidney and pulled out her supplies too. After a couple minutes, Charlie pulled a couple of pencils out of her pocket and started drumming on the desk. Sidney sighed, but just pulled out one of her books and began reading.

"Oh. You two are early," Professor Lupin commented surprisedly as he came into the classroom a few minutes later. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Blame her," she sighed, nodding to Sidney, who just shook her head exasperatedly behind her book. Lupin chuckled, and smiled, but went on to what he was doing. Charlie began watching him curiously.

After a couple minutes, Lupin finished stacking some papers on the desk, and looked up at the girls. Charlie looked down quickly, pretending to be reading a page in her textbook. Lupin smirked.

"So, what are your names?" he inquired politely.

"I'm Charlie." Sidney finally put her book down and looked up.

"And I'm Sidney."

Lupin seemed to stare at Sidney for a second, but then took a deep breath, and shook himself out of his seemingly stunned state. Sidney and Charlie shared a quick curious glance.

"Nice to meet you both," Lupin told them sincerely.

Charlie broke the silence that followed by bluntly asking, "So, do we know you?" Lupin looked at her oddly.

"Uh...I don't believe so. Why?" Charlie shrugged.

"You just seem familiar." He nodded slowly, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm not sure why that would be." Lupin turned back and started flipping through a book.

Sidney turned to Charlie and gave her a 'what was that about' look. Charlie cast a quick glance at Lupin before leaning in closer.

"I think he knows you," she whispered. Sidney gave Charlie a bewildered look. "Didn't you see his face when he saw you? It was like he recognized you or something." Sidney glanced at Lupin quickly before turning back to Charlie.

"Who knows, maybe he knew Mum? They could've went to school together, and I do look like her," Sidney reasoned in a whisper. Charlie shrugged.

"Maybe. But didn't she say you look more like your dad?" Sidney stared at Charlie for a minute before swallowing.

"Maybe he knew my dad," she said slowly. Charlie made a skeptic face, but shrugged.

"Maybe..."

They both looked up when other students started coming in, Greg and Martin among them.

"Hey Sidney, hey Charlie," Martin greeted as he took the seat behind Sidney.

"Hey Martin," they replied cheerfully.

"What, I don't get a 'hello'?" Greg pouted as he sat his stuff down in the seat behind Charlie. Charlie smiled, jumped up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hello Greggie!" she greeted brightly. Martin and Sidney snickered, as did half of the students who'd just walked in. Greg smiled.

"See, now I feel loved," he stated as he and Charlie took their seats.

"Yes, we love you Greg," Charlie affirmed, turning around in her chair to face the boys.

"They're crazy," Martin remarked quietly to Sidney, who smirked.

"Yeah, but we're the best friends who love them. What does that make us?" Martin raised his eyebrows for a second before nodding appreciatively.

"Touché." Sidney smiled, and turned back around to face the front of the class. Martin grinned as he pulled out his supplies.

"Welcome class!" Professor Lupin greeted, seeing all the students had arrived. Charlie turned back around in her chair to face the front.

"So, broom closet, 9:30 Saturday night?" Greg whispered in Charlie's ear. Charlie grinned slightly.

"Maybe," she whispered back.

"Please..."

"I said maybe."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"I'll take that as a yes." Charlie grinned, but didn't comment as Greg sat back in his chair, and they both turned their attention back to Professor Lupin.

"Now, this year you will be taking your OWLs. As your teacher it is my job to prepare you. So...This year we will be studying -"

-X-

"You know, I think Lupin'll be a good teacher," Martin commented as they were heading down the corridor.

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool," Greg agreed, walking with his arm around Charlie's waist.

"He seems like he actually knows what he's talking about," Sidney added. Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, not like Lockhart. Merlin, that guy got on my nerves!" Sidney smirked, and Greg and Martin laughed.

"Well, we've gotta head to Divination," Martin said as they came to a halt when they reached the divide in the corridor.

"Yeah, we've got Ancient Runes," Sidney told him. They were glancing at each other nervously, causing Charlie to roll her eyes.

"We'll see you guys later," she told the boys, pulling Greg's arm off of her and linking her arm with Sidney's as they headed off in the opposite direction of Greg and Martin.

"Don't say it," Sidney pleaded when they were out of sight of the boys. Charlie smirked.

"Fine."

"Don't think it either!"

"Too late," Charlie shrugged, taking off at a run. Sidney made a playfully aghast face and chased after her.

-X-

"So...do you really think Professor Lupin knows me somehow?" Sidney asked Charlie quietly. Charlie looked up from her books.

"I dunno Sidney... He did look like he recognized you," she answered gently.

"Was he lying when he said he didn't know us?"

"No. But he was lying when he said he didn't know why he might seem familiar." Sidney nodded slowly, and opened her mouth, but was cut off from saying anything when Greg plopped down on the couch by Charlie, and Martin sat down in the armchair next to hers.

"Hey guys, working on homework I see," Greg noted, wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't believe we got so much homework on our first day!" Charlie complained. Sidney smirked.

"Well, it is OWLs year," Martin pointed out. Charlie made a face, sighing exasperatedly, and buried her head against Greg's chest. "Oh come on Charlie, they won't be that bad."

"No, but everyone is gonna make a huge deal out of 'em! That's the bad part," she mumbled. Greg chuckled, petting Charlie's hair.

-X-

"YES!"

Several other people in the common room gave Charlie strange looks at her outburst. She just grinned innocently, shrugging.

"I'm done too," Sidney informed her.

"Looks like Greg is asleep," Martin commented, motioning to Greg, who's head was laying on the back of the couch with an open book laying in his lap, resting against his chest. Charlie smirked.

"Not for long." Charlie put her books back into her knapsack, and turned toward Greg. Leaning over top of him, she grabbed his face and started kissing him, more intensely as the seconds passed. Within less than thirty seconds he was kissing back. "See," she stated when she pulled away, looking back at Martin and Sidney, who both had their eyebrows raised. "What?"

"That's the best wake-up I've ever had," Greg remarked. Charlie chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Don't get used to it, sweetie." Sidney smirked at the sad, pouty face Greg made.

"Come on Charlie, let's get to bed." Charlie stood and followed Sidney.

"Night boys," she called back.

"Night."

-X-

"I'm beat," Charlie stated as she pulled the covers back on her bed.

"Me too. I forgot how exhausting classes can be," Sidney agreed as they crawled into their beds.

"Goodnight Sidney," Charlie mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Charlie." Sidney grinned to herself as she noticed Charlie was asleep within a minute.

-----

_Dear Diary..._

_First day of classes...wow...I forgot how tiring they could be. Not that I don't love school, and my classes, but after a summer of no classes getting thrown back into them is exhausting. The day was good though. _

_This morning was nice. I LOVE Hogwarts' food. Mum is a great cook, but the house elves here have her beat by a long shot. Of course, at home, Mum rarely cooks breakfast, we usually just have cereal or toast. Me and Charlie have huge appetites too, so we love how much food they have here! (We also like to sneak down to the kitchens for snacks, but don't tell anyone.). Of course, Charlie had to rush eat her breakfast because she spent half of it teasing the Weasley twins. And of course, McGonagall still isn't deterred by Charlie's bouncy personality. I'm curious if whether one day we'll finally be able to get McGonagall to crack a smile. That's our goal before we leave school (wish us luck)._

_Classes were pretty good too. History of Magic was BORING! I personally love history, but Binns just makes me wanna take a nap. Even Charlie, who'd had ten cups of coffee, was fighting to keep her eyes open. Charms was fun though! I'm not too big on it, though I see the usefulness. Charlie loves Charms though, and always finds a way to make me enjoy it too, which is why we're the top of the class. Ancient Runes was interesting as always. Me and Charlie aren't the best in that class, but we're still good at it. _

_Defense though...Professor Lupin seems like a great teacher, but...Was Charlie right? Did he recognize me? Maybe he went to school with Mum? But she says I look more like my father. So, maybe he went to school with my dad?...If he did...I really want to know. Yes, I have a great life, and I love my family, but...I still would like to at least meet my dad, even if it was only once... Charlie says he wasn't lying about not knowing us (she can always tell when someone's lying, bloody brilliant skill if you ask me), but she said he was lying about not knowing why he'd seem familiar. So, the question is WHY in the world would he seem familiar??? If he knew one or both of my parents, that explains why he would seem to recognize me, but why would me and Charlie would seem to recognize him? Personally, I think maybe Charlie's right, maybe he is hiding something..._

_I like being around Martin again though. And of course Charlie is trying to push us together. I still can't believe how she woke Greg up. I know she's crazy and will do practically anything, but still...  
_

_Oh well. All in all...I'm pretty sure this is going to be an interesting year. But to find out what is in store I need to get some sleep, so goodnight!_

_Sidney_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update relatively soon. But work and life might not accommodate me. As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I love getting feedback!  
**


End file.
